


Nocturnal Lions

by DoctorSnow



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, One Shot, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4346009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorSnow/pseuds/DoctorSnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An eight-year old Tyrion walks in on Jaime and Cersei in the middle of the act.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nocturnal Lions

**Author's Note:**

> All characters owned by GRRM.
> 
> For the purposes of this story:
> 
> Jaime - 17  
> Cersei - 17  
> Tyrion - 8

He woke to a sharp rapping noise at his door.

“What is it?” He asked, stretching himself. It was still dark outside. Whoever was disturbing him better have a good reason to do so.

“Open the door, you dolt!” a hoarse whisper came from behind the door.

He slipped on his breeches and lifted the bar on the door. Cersei stood outside, pale as the full moon, with golden hair flowing down her back. By the look on her face, it seemed like she had been waiting awhile. She wore a sleeveless nightgown, almost as pale as her skin. Jaime could see her nipples poking through the fine silk.

“Took you long enough.” She said, her arms crossed. He loved it when she looked like this.

“You’re hard.” She remarked in a matter-of-fact tone. “Been thinking of me?”

Jaime smiled. “There’s only you. Who else could I think of?”

Grabbing her waist, he pulled her inside. Their bodies collided as he kissed her, forcing his tongue down her mouth. Feeling her firm nipples rubbing against his chest, he grabbed her gown and gave it a tug, tearing it to reveal her breasts underneath. She pushed him onto the bed, jumping in with him. She then put her hand in his breeches, massaging him. She liked taking control. He didn’t mind.

He thrust himself inside her, watching her whole body convulse as she repeated his name over and over. _If Father were to see us now…._ He chuckled. Her hands travelled down his back, her fingernails digging deep into his skin. There would be marks the next day. Fortunately, since Cersei was the only woman he lay with, and the only one who ever saw him naked, it didn’t matter. He liked to think he was good at pleasing women, but there was no way he would ever know the truth of it.

After, they lay under the massive canopy, her head on his chest. His fingers twirled her hair nonchalantly. Cersei looked deep in thought. “Something troubling you?”

She woke up from her reverie, sitting up to look into his eyes, bright green as hers. “Father’s taking me to King’s Landing in a month.”

 _What?_ Jaime sat up, startled. “Wha…Why?”

“He wants me to marry one of the Targaryen princes.”

“Which one? The elder is married with a child and the younger is still at his mother’s teat.”

“I don’t know. Father probably has something in mind. He said he wants the capital to see what Aerys Targaryen passed up for that drab Dornish maid. He’s probably going to keep me there for a few years.”

“So he could also have someone else in mind. _Damn it, Cersei_.”

She had a gleam in her eyes, the look when she thought she was being particularly smart. “What?”

“Come with me. We can be together.”

Jaime sighed. “I doubt Father would let me. If he wanted me to come, he’d have told me. Anyways, he’d want me to take over as Lord of the Rock someday.” _Like I give a shit_. “And there’s Tyrion. Someone needs to take care of him.”

The mention of Tyrion brought a distasteful look on her features. “Oh, the little brat can take care of himself.”

“He’s our brother, Cersei. I need to – “

“Your brother. He’s naught to me.” She pulled the sheets to cover her breasts. “To me, he’s the creature that killed my mother.”

 _I should never have brought up Tyrion. That’s it for tonight, then._ “Forget it. Forget Tyrion. Forget Father. Forget the Targaryens. Forget about everything. You’re all that matters now.” He leaned forward and kissed her tenderly. She responded in kind. Soon enough, they were back at it.

“Did I lock the door?” Jaime asked as he plowed her. He thought he heard footsteps.

“Your pillow talk is terrible, Jaime.” Cersei growled derisively.

 “ _What are you doing_?”

Jaime froze. _Seven hells_. They turned.

Little Tyrion stood in the doorway, clutching his bedding. “Jaime! I’m sorry. I had a bad dream.”

Jaime knew how they looked. He just hoped Tyrion didn’t know. He looked at Cersei. She had covered herself. The look on her face was pure revulsion. _This isn’t going to end well_.

“Get out of here, you miserable little shit! No one taught you to knock?” she snarled at him.

“But – but the door was open.” Tyrion looked scared to death.

She slapped him. _Gods_.

“Don’t you dare talk back to me, you monster.”

Eyes full of tears, Tyrion ran out of the room.

Jaime turned on her. “Why would you do that? Gods be good, he’s just eight! He didn’t mean to walk in on us. Do you have any sense, woman?”

She glared at him, seething. “Go on. You’ve made your choice. It’s a good thing I’m going to King’s Landing, then.”

With that, she left the room.

 

* * *

 

 

Taking a deep breath, Jaime entered the room. Tyrion lay below the canopy, sobbing into his pillow. He looked up when he heard Jaime coming.

“I’m sorry! I should have knocked.”

Jaime went to him, putting an arm around his tiny shoulders. “No. Like you said, the door was open. I’m sorry our sister slapped you. It was my fault.” He whispered, kissing his head. “What you saw…we weren’t…you know...”

“I know.” Tyrion looked up. “Maester Kenneth told me how it works.” He smiled. “I won’t tell anyone. I promise.”

Jaime patted his head. “Good man.”

“Why does she hate me so much?” Tyrion asked him, the whites of his mismatched eyes red from crying. “I didn’t kill Mother on purpose.”

“She has no right to blame you for that. I’m sorry that you have to put up with her.” Jaime held him tightly. “Just for another month.” He whispered into his ear.

That brought a smile to his face. “Truly?”

“Have you ever known your brother to lie?” Jaime asked him, smiling.

Tyrion looked up at him. “I don’t hate her. I just want her to stop hating me.”

Jaime sighed. _If only that were possible_. “I know.”


End file.
